


Martian Mayhem

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Mind fucking, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: In which Dick has very loud thoughts and J'onn is very helpful.





	Martian Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 10

J'onn wasn't necessarily in the habit of eavesdropping on other people's thoughts.  But when they were as loud as Dick Grayson's, it was hard to avoid.

'I wonder if Martians had really kinky sex,' came the thought floating into J'onn's mind.  'I mean, I've heard Gar talk about his, so what must it be like for full shapeshifters?'

Part of J'onn wanted to clarify that sex as a physical act was not actually a thing on Mars, not with a race of mind readers who could feed each other any emotion they wished.  The rest was much more interested in showing Dick what he meant.

'If you would like a demonstration, I would be happy to assist you,' J'onn thought to Dick.

Dick straightened up from the sofa he was laying on, glancing around Justice League's satellite's lounge for a sign of J'onn.  'Oh god.  Um... maybe we ought to get a room.'

'There's no need.  Just relax.'

A wave of pleasure washed over Dick's mind, and he gasped, his eyes going wide.  Just as it subsided, J'onn sent him another, making Dick squirm in his seat.

Green Arrow entered the lounge.  "You OK there, bluebird?"

Dick looked over at him, desperately trying to cool his expression.  "Just a little sore, Ollie.  No worries."

"Gotta quit lettin' them beat up on you."

Dick smiled, a little too big and toothy.  "Working on it."

His coffee obtained, Green Arrow waved to Dick and left, leaving Dick alone once again.

'I'm in public,' Dick thought.  'What if someone--'

J'onn picked up on a thought skimming the surface of Dick's consciousness.  'You have a fantasy about public sex, do you not?'

Dick groaned, gripping his thigh to try and keep himself together.  'Damn it, J'onn.'

J'onn brought the thought to the forefront of Dick's mind, letting it play over and over as he activated pleasure sensors in Dick's brain.  Dick writhed on the sofa, his hand moving up his thigh to his groin.

'Wait,' J'onn told him, so Dick did.  If J'onn had caught Dick's kink of getting caught in public, he had definitely found his love of being ordered around.  'Just feel.'

Dick felt too much.  He bucked his hips, trying to get some friction while his mind was being all but flayed in pleasure.  His skin was hot.  He desperately wanted out of his suit, but that would be too risky.  Imagine if someone walked in on him like that, naked and moaning like a cat in heat.

The image set him off again, and he bit down on one gloved hand to keep himself from being too loud.

'Oh god, J'onn,' he thought.  'I've never felt...  I'm gonna come.'

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall.  Someone was coming!

'J'onn, please!  J'onn, let me--!'

J'onn sent him one last blast of pleasure, blocking out his senses.  With a stifled cry, Dick came, an ungainly shudder wracking his body.  He flopped back on the couch, hot, sticky, and nearly senseless.  Whoever was about to find him, he prayed it wouldn't be Bruce.

J'onn entered the lounge, looking unruffled as ever.  "Did that answer any of your questions?" he asked aloud.

Dick moaned and lazily glared at him.  "Yeah, that answered a lot of them."

"There is one thought you had that I did not know what to do with," J'onn said.  "Something involving... tentacles?"

Dick groaned, his head flopping back onto the arm of the couch.  "We're definitely getting a room for that."


End file.
